Lost
by Dizzy2
Summary: Well, the site is back up (YAY!) but the fourms are still out. So, uhh, I have to use this. Okay, my school does'nt start for another week, lol. And all my bud's started today, so I got's more free time, so I expect the next chapter will be up with in wee
1. The Crash

Okay, This is in this story, Big Air Crashes

Authors note 

Okay, This is in this story, Big Air Crashes. The team is stuck in the middle of the desert and no one knows they are there. In this chapter, your gonna hear about the crash from each team members POV. So, hear we go!

Grinder

Well, We were flying over Nevada when it happened. Every thing was going smooth until about 5 hours into the flight. Fidget was sitting behind me at her computer, editing some of her footage from yesterday. Alex and Rikki where in the back, doing something or other. Then, there. was this bright flash of light and this awful high-pitched sound Then, I lost control. The plane began to fall, I heard Fidget scream and I wanted to look to see if she was all right, but I couldn't. The g-force was forcing my head back and my body felt heavy like a sand bag. Then the windshield shattered, I felt a large piece of glass enter my body. I saw my wound; a piece of the windshield was stuck in my right thigh. The pain was unbearable. I fell out of the chair and saw Fidget on the floor, she looked dead. I tried to get to her, but lost conciseness before I could.

Fidget

I was sitting at my computer, playing around with some of the stuff I got of Alex yesterday, when there was this big flash of light, and this noise. After this HUGE jerk, the plane started doing a nosedive down towards earth. My chairs back face the front, which was a good thing, or else I would have fallen in the controls. There was another jerk, and the tail began to fall faster. I flew from the chair straight towards the table. I head hit to corner of it, just above where my hair and forehead meet. 

I hit the ground and the last thing I saw was Grinder fall from his seat as the plane did began a nosedive again.

Rikki

_The plane is crashing, I'm going to die, Fidgets going to die, Alex is going to die, Grinder is going to die. 0h god! Please let it be fast. Please._ That's all I remember thinking before Alex pushed me in to a closet full of safety gear. Things were falling from shelves; helmets, knee pads, wrist guards, all sorts of things. From out side, I heard two snaps and a large crash. At first I thought the back wall of the plane had been ripped off, then I realized what it really was. I grabbed a helmet and put it on. I tried to crul in to a ball to protect my head, but it didn't really work. Something heavy hit the back of my neck, and I don't remember anymore after that.

Alex

Rikki and I were in the back, Rikki reviewing some Master Vision info or something and I was trying to organize Grinders tools (he cleaned my safety gear closet last week and had been on my case ever since). All of a sudden, the plane began to violently shake around. Rikki was totally freaking out and right above him, I saw my motorcycle about to fall fro its cubby, only two guard wires held it in. I ran toward Rikki and pushed him it to the closet of safety stuff. I prayed he'd stop panicking long enough to put on a helmet or something. The guard wires snapped andthe bike fell, crashing down on to the sliver speeder, I tried to get away from the shrapnel, I was unsuccessful. Something hit my leg. I fell and was knocked out. 


	2. The Aftermath

"Oh, man, Rikki, I found Fidget and Grinder

"Oh, man, Rikki, I found Fidget and Grinder. Bring some blankets!" ccccc

"RIKKI! Just bring some blankets, FAST!"

Alex looked down at Fidget; she was bleeding from her head. And Grinder, Grinder, He had lost a lot of blood. Rikki brought the blankets and he and Alex ripped then up and made bandages for them. Rikki wrapped Fidgets head while Alex removed the piece of glass from Grinders leg and wrapped it up also.

_ _

"I can carry Fidget out, but, we'll need to find something flat to take Grinder out on."

"Yeah, okay, ah, hey Alex?"

"Yeah Rik?"

"Um, thanks, for, you know, saving my life."

"Hey, Rikki, anytime bud." 

Alex scooped up Fidgets limp body and carried her outside.

"Ohhh, Alex?"

Fidget sounded so weak Alex couldn't bare it.

"Hi Fidg, hey try to relax, okay?

"Uh huh, sure Alex anything you sa……….."

Her eyes rolled back and she lost conciseness again. Alex sighed and held her tighter. He laid her down in the warm sand and headed back to Big Air to help Rikki with Grinder. The top of the table had broken off and Rikki was trying to move it over to Grinder. He and Alex used it as a stretcher to move Grinder outside.

"Okay, we need to find some way to get them to a hospital."

"How? Alex, All the communication equipment is smashed!"

"I know, so are the Silver Speeder and my motorcycle."

"So, we're…………stuck?"

Alex nodded. "Looks like it."

"OH! Great, just great! We're stuck……….out here…….in the middle of nowhere—"

"Rikki—"

"--We're gonna die out here—"

"Rikki—"

"—We're gonna die out here and nobody will know—"

"RIKKI!"

"What?" 

"Are you done?"

"Yes"

"Okay, listen, what I need you to do is go back into Big Air and get some more blankets, its gonna get cold out here tonight, can you do that?"

"Yeah, yeah Alex, I can do that."

Rikki ran back to Big Air to get those blankets and came back holding the four blankets from the beds and a little bundle of something.

"Great job Rik."

Alex pointed to the bundle. "What's that?"

Rikki handed to bundle to Alex. Alex carefully unwrapped it.

"Oh no"


	3. Awakening

Alex wrapped the bundle up again and set it down

Alex wrapped the bundle up again and set it down. He didn't want to think about that. The sun was just starting to set. 

"Okay, Rikki, we need to go find something to make a fire with. Something we can burn. And we need to find food. So, you stay here and keep an eye on Fidget and Grinder, okay?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"The second ANYTHING happens, anything at all, call me."

Alex ran towards Big Air. He entered through the side of the plane and instantly began searching for wood, matches, paper, anything that was flammable. He found a small book of matches with COOKER printed on the front, in one of Rikki's coat's pockets. He picked up what remained of a novel he had read several months ago. Old magazines and newspapers that nobody ever bothered to throw out were in a box under Grinders bunk, so, he grabbed the box and took everything outside. But he still needed wood. Where could he find wood, mostly everything on Big Air was metal. 

"Hey Rikki! I found some matches!"

Alex set the box down and tossed the matches to Rikki.

"Start digging a pit, okay?"

Rikki nodded. 

"Do you know where we might find some wood?" 

Rikki thought for a moment. 

"I don't know about wood, but we can burn the suitcase that's under my bunk."

"That'll work"

Alex went to go retrieve it and find some food. So, Rikki began digging the fire pit. It was hard digging the sand, it was very lose and constantly falling back down. Meanwhile, Alex had got the suitcase and, was now looking for food. All he found was two 2-liter bottles Of Action Man purified spring water. And a crushed box of graham crackers. When Alex emerged from the plane, the sun was almost set. Rikki had dug the pit and Alex stuffed the suitcase with 6 newspaper pages and 2 ripped up TIME magazines. He tossed to suitcase into the pit and lit a match. It took about two or three matches before Alex lit the paper into a big enough flame that it would catch the suitcase. But, sure enough, they soon had a nice warm fire burning.

"Alex, someone should stay awake and watch them."

Rikki gestured to Fidget and Grinder.

"I'll stay up, I guess"

"You sure you can make it Rik?"

"Ah, no"

"Okay, then I'll stay up, you sleep"

"Okay, you're sure?"

"Yes"

Rikki rolled himself up in his blanket and within five minutes he was out like a light. Alex sighed and watched the fire, there was nothing else to do. He watched it for maybe 20 minutes before he heard a light moan. He whipped his head around and saw Fidget. God, she was beautiful, the fire made her hair shine, as it danced, it cast different shadows on her skin, and even though she remained still, her expression seemed to change. She shivered. Alex moved closer to her and pulled her blanket up higher, checked to make sure her bandage was still on tight and then he gently brushed a few stands of hair off her face. She moaned again and opened her eyes.

"Hey"

"Hi Fidget, how do you feel?"

She drew her hand up her face until she reached to gash, when she touched it, it hurt, a lot, she pulled her hand away in pain.

"Oh, wonderful, okay, its my turn to ask a silly question"

"Shoot"

"What happened?"

"We crashed"

"Well, DUH! But, how?"

Alex shrugged.

"Everyone's okay. Right?"

"Rikki and I are fine, Grinders _okay_. But….."

Alex stood up and walked over to where he had set the bundle down. He picked it up and walked back over to Fidget. Alex sat down and handed the bundle to Fidget. She unwrapped it like it was a Christmas present. Then she stopped dead. All she managed to do was whisper 

"No"

Inside the bundle lay a very dead lizard. Fidget's eyes filled with tears. 

"Oh, noooo"

She squeezed Vinnie tight against her chest.

"Nonononononono"

She fell into Alex's arms and he held her. She cried and cried, and he heldher.


	4. The Funeral

It was morning

It was morning. Fidget had cried herself back to sleep last night. When Alex woke up, she was still clutching Vinnie tight in her arms. Alex felt really bad, she had loved that lizard so much. The poor creature was starting to rot, so Alex bent down to remove it from her grasp. He tugged on it and Fidget growled at him.

"Don't touch him"

She stumbled to her feet.

"Fidge, we have to burry him, he's rotting."

She looked down at Vinnie, Alex was right. She sighed.

"All right" 

She gently set Vinnie down and began digging a hole. It took her a while but soon she had a big enough hole dug. 

"Alex, I'm ready"

"Okay, one sec, I'm gonna wake up Rikki"

He turned around and squatted down by Rikki.

"Hey, Rikki?"

Alex shook his friend. Rikki eyes opened and he looked around.

"Alex? We're still lost!?"

"Ah, don't you think I would've woken you up if we had been found?"

"Oh, yeah"

"Come on"

Alex extended his hand.

"We've gonna burry Vinnie."

Rikki grabbed Alex's hand and he was pulled to his feet. He looked past Alex and saw Fidget,

"FIDGET!"

Rikki ran to her and embraced her.

"Your okay!"

She nodded and couldn't help but cry.

"I'm okay, but Vinnie isn't!"

"Oh, Fidget, I'm, I'm sorry"

He hugged her again. She pulled herself out of his arms.

"I know Rikki, I know"

She bent down and picked up Vinnie. Then she got on her knees and set him into the hole.

"I'm sorry Vinnie. You were the best pet anyone could ever ask for. Even though you were a lizard, you were and will always be a member of team extreme."

She sniffed and looked at Alex. 

" That was really nice Fidge"

He looked down at the iguana.

"Hey buddy, I'm really gonna miss ya. See ya later pal."

Alex reached down and scratched Vinnie's neck, the way he used to. He looked at Rikki.

"Rikki? Did you wanna say something?"

Rikki shook his head.

"Okay then"

Fidget kissed her finger and pressed it against Vinnie's nose as Alex cover him up with sand.


	5. Little Air

A/N

A/N

Hey all, just thought you should know that this story takes place before 'Ransom', okay, so if ya read that one, uh, there's no Fidget and Alex stuff in here, well, not like 'Ransom' anyways. Uh, I just thought you should know that.

After burring Vinnie, Fidget lied down and looked at the sky for a bit, until she feel asleep, again. Alex didn't know if it was good for her to sleep, seeing as how she had hit her head pretty badly. And, she HAD been sleeping a lot. Four hours later, Fidget stood up and wobbled over to Grinder. She felt really bad because she hadn't paid much attention to him, and he was hurt really bad. She knelt down and looked at the bandage that covered his wound, it was soaked with blood. Alex came over and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him.

"Alex? Is he gonna be okay?" 

"I dunno Fidge, I hope so" 

"You hope so?"

She had just realized that she didn't know very much about the situation that they were in. She looked at the ground.

"No one knows we're here, right? I mean, I haven't gotten in touch with anybody, huh?"

"No, everything's ruined"

"Everything, even Little Air?"

Alex thought for a second, he hadn't checked Little Air, maybe they had a chance!

"Alex? What is it?"

"I didn't check Little Air, I didn't even think about it"

"Well, lets go see!"

She stood up and Alex and her ran towards Big Air.

"Oh my god"

Fidget stared in horror at the inside of the plane, Alex was right, everything was smashed. It was almost impossible to walk around without tripping over something. Big Air, her home, was completely ruined. 

"Alex"

"Don't worry Fidget, the outside isn't messed up to bad. I'm sure with a lot of work, Big Air will fly again."

He was lying though his teeth. There was probably no way to save the plane, it was scrap metal. Mean while, Fidget had completely spaced out and was wandering around the wreck. She found her camera, it was smashed as well. Alex came up behind her and touched her arm.

"Fidget, are you okay?"

She turned around and looked at him.

"I'll live"

He smiled at her and nodded. 

"That's good, come on"

They walked off towards Little Air. Fidget squeezed up into the jet and checked all the instruments, everything seemed okay.

"Hey, Alex! Everything looks good in here!"

"Great Fidget, come on down!"

She hopped out of the jet. 

"Everything looks good on the outside-----"

"Great! I'll take it out tonight!"

"No way Fidget, your in no condition to fly"

"WHAT! You know I'm the best pilot of this thing!"

"Not when you have a head injury!"

"Oh! I do not have a _head injury_! I just hit my head!"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Fidget, you hit your head, you have a big gash on it, you CAN NOT fly Little Air, you could pass out and crash!"

"Alex, I'm not gonna pass out, I'm okay, really I am" 

"ALEX!"

Rikki was calling them.

"Listen, we'll talk about this later, okay?"

"All right"

The two ran out of the plane and back to Rikki in silence.

"What is it Rikki?"

"Alex……….its Grinder" 


	6. Bleeding to death?

"Grinder

"Grinder?!"

Alex and Fidget bent down by him.

"What's wrong with Grinder?"

"Feel his pulse"

Alex lifted up his friends arm and felt his wrist. Grinders pulse was really weak but it was there.

"He's lost to much blood"

Fidget looked up at him.

"What does that mean?"

Her voice trembled, she already knew what it meant, but she didn't want it to be true. 

"He's…….he's bleeding to death"

"Ohhh"

Rikki slowly sat down.

"Ohhh no, Alex, what will we do?"

"I'm gonna take Little Air and fly to the nearest town. You guys keep a close watch on Grinder."

He turned and started walking towards the plane. Fidget jumped to her feet.

"WHAT!? No, Alex! Let me go, you know more about medical stuff, you should stay."

"Fidge, we went though this already"

"No!"

She ran ahead of him.

"Alex, please stay here. I………I can't be here now. Besides, your better at keeping your cool in these kind of situations, I'm going"

She ran faster but he caught up to her and gabbed her arm.

"Let go!"

Alex pulled her close to him.

"Fidget, I'm going. We don't have time for this------"

"Alex, I can do this! Please, I can't stay here, please let me go!"

Alex looked back a Grinder.''

"Sorry Fidge, please take care of him. I'll be back later tonight."

He kissed her cheek and pushed her to the ground then he took off running. She watched him run, that was the first time he'd ever been firm with her. She understood why, though. They _didn't_ have very much time. 

"ALEX! What about Grinder!"

"Apply pressure to his leg and give him a lot of water!"

Alex ran into the plane and minutes later, Little Air took off.


	7. Tears

Alex zoomed towards the setting sun, west

Alex zoomed towards the setting sun, west. The direction they were going when they crashed. Hopefully there'd be a town or even a rest stop, any place with a phone, down there. Unfortunately, Little Airdidn't have a radio, the pilot had to wear a head set if they wanted to talk to Big Air or any one else. It was kinda stupid, but Rikki thought it would be a waste of money to get a radio, something they probably wouldn't even use.

_After this is over, we're going to get one installed._

Alex sighed. He felt bad about leaving the team behind, especially Grinder. Grinder is his oldest friend, he's pretty much the reason why Alex is an athlete. So, he's the reason why Alex knows Rikki and Fidget. 

Fidget stood and stared at the sky for atleast 30 minutes before Rikki came over and asked if she was all right. 

"ALL RIGHT!? How can you ask me that!"

"I…….I just--------"

"I've lost so much! My pet, my camera, ALL my footage from the last two months, and now it looks like I'm gonna lose Grinder, all gone, in a second, EVERYTHING!"

She clamped her eyes shut, to keep the tears from coming out.

"Sorry Fidget, I just wanted to know if you were okay."

Tears were now streaming down her face, her eye lids couldn't keep all of them in.

"No, Rikki, I'm sorry. I…….I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm just worried about Grinder."

"Yeah, me too"


End file.
